Topsy-Turvy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: 3 tahun seatap tapi belum juga ada kepastian. Baekhyun merana dengan sikap Chanyeol yang seakan tak memikirkan soal pernikahan. Bahkan pasangan ababil di sinetron dan Kobuki si kura-kura sudah ada di jenjang yang lebih serius. Apa yang harus Baekhyun perbuat ketika mendapati adanya third wheel yang mengancam hubungannya dan Chanyeol? - Chanyeol/baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt A.8 : Mesin ATM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Topsy-Turvy** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Note :** **Topsy-turvy (adj./adv.) [informal]** **—berantakan, kacau balau.**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Mas, kamu serius?"

"Walau aku cuma bisa kasih kamu kambing ini buat mas kawin, jangan anggap aku bercanda."

"T-tapi kita baru jalan tiga bulan—"

"Biarpun pacaran kita tiga bulan, semoga pernikahan kita sampai maut memisahkan. Jadi, kamu mau jadi pendamping hidup aku?"

"Ya Gusti, aku mau Mas!"

.

.

.

Banting remote tv.

 _Srot._

"Hiks.. hiks.."

 _Sroott._

"Mereka bahkan baru pacaran tiga bulan.." Baekhyun mengumal pada sapu tangan biru lautnya selagi merajuk, "Aku yang sudah tiga tahun serumah tapi belum dilamar ini apa kabar?"

" _Guru Byun ini masih muda, baik hati, dan berpenampilan menarik. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum berumah tangga?"_

Pertanyaan semacam itu sudah halnya seperti bunga pukul empat yang tumbuh di halaman belakang rumah yang ditinggali mereka, selalu tepat waktu setiap harinya untuk membuat si _brunette_ meratap semalaman. Kadang setelah pergelutan batin soal apakah ia masih dicintai Chanyeol atau tidak, Baekhyun berpikir apa ini ada hubungannya dengan masih memesonakah ia untuk sang kekasih. Karena siapa yang tahu tentang apa yang pria tinggi itu pikirkan tentangnya setelah tiga tahun kebersamaan dengan pertemuan 24/7 setiap minggunya?

Rasa bosan mungkin bisa termasuk satu pilihan jawaban, tapi Baekhyun jelas dengan keras menolak membayangkan jika memang benar itu lah alasan Chanyeol tak mempersuntingnya hingga saat ini.

Sial, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan untuk bangun tidur bukan di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa remote ada di lantai begini, Baek?"

Seharusnya saat ini Baekhyun menjawab, namun ia seolah tak mampu mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol yang ia puja-puja, mulutnya terkatup tapi jelas batinnya sedang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam kontradiksi sekarang.

Perihal Chanyeol, tentu saja.

 _Oh, pakaian yang bagus, Park. Terima kasih sudah menghujam jantung lemahku dengan kemeja hitam di tubuh atletis itu._

Chanyeol berdiri bersidekap di depannya. Jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, Baekhyun bisa merasakan keinginan untuk menarik lengan sempurna pria itu untuk melingkar di pinggulnya yang sudah turun dua nomor berkat diet ketat. Tapi melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi, Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tak terpojok dalam situasi yang dibuat Chanyeol dalam sekejap mata. Yang lebih pendek menghela napas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, nadanya naik dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, tanganku tergelincir, oke?"

"Tanganmu kering."

"Sebelumnya basah."

Chanyeol mendengus, " _Alright_ , terserah apa katamu." Chanyeol mundur dari hadapannya untuk mengambil tas ransel yang ada di sofa, pria itu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan berucap bahwa ia akan kembali dalam tiga hari setelah berhasil memotret sekawanan kuskus beruang. Chanyeol adalah salah seorang fotografer dari majalah National Geographic Korea, dan itulah mengapa ia selalu bepergian dengan ransel penuh lensa dan peralatan _aneh_ lainnya.

"Aku suka kuskus!" Baekhyun memekik dengan suara sengau sehabis menangis.

"Kau bahkan menjerit ketika melihat potretnya di internet," Chanyeol mengingatkan seraya terkekeh. Tangannya sudah menempel di pintu utama, siap menutupnya.

"Maksudku tupai! Aku suka tupai!"

"Ya, ya.."

Lalu pintu tertutup dan bayangan Chanyeol hilang dari pandangannya. Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melambai-lambai sekarang turun secara perlahan. Bibir Baekhyun mencebik ketika menyadari Chanyeol lupa untuk memberinya pelukan sampai bertemu lagi.

Disandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa, pikirnya mengawang-awang ketika melihat kaus oblong gambar ironmannya yang ia pakai dua kali setiap minggu. Juga celana kapri yang bahkan kancingnya sudah ia ganti sebanyak tiga kali. Maklum, ukuran pinggulnya dapat mengendur dalam waktu secepat setoples bagel yang masuk dalam pencernaannya.

Baekhyun pikir, ia tak semenarik dulu.

Pakaiannya tak lagi keren dan wajahnya tak lagi sempurna.

"Aku seperti melihat balon," ia mencicit selagi pandangnya masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan aplikasi kamera.

Kembali fokus, apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang? Menyogok anak-anak muridnya di TK untuk mengakui bahwa ia masih menawan? Melakukan sedot lemak supaya tubuhnya bagus lagi? Melakukan perubahan penampilan hingga membuatnya menggoda seperti sedia kala? Astaga, gagasan terakhir sungguh pilihan tertepat sampai Baekhyun bahkan menjerit ketika memikirkannya. _Aku bisa pakai ATM cadangan Chanyeol yang selalu ia tinggal di rumah dan mengejutkan dia di hari kepulangannya dengan penampilan baru super mengesankan dariku!_

Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, membuka pintu dan menuju lemari khusus untuk menyimpan arsip-arsip penting kepemilikan Chanyeol. Pria berambut cokelat itu membuka kunci dan menarik laci paling bawah, di sana ada kotak besi yang Baekhyun hafal betul apa isinya. Kartu ATM dan beberapa keping logam yang menumpuk di atas kartu. Entah apa tujuannya si mungil tak pernah ambil pusing.

Dengan senyum sejuta watt Baekhyun mengangkat kepingan kartu itu di depan wajahnya.

"Aku akan membuat Chanyeol takjub!"

Baekhyun meraih ponsel dan mengetik pesan di ruang obrolannya dan Jongdae.

' _Chanyeol pergi dinas dan aku mau mengejutkannya dengan penampilan baru. Jemput aku jam tujuh! Aku mau_ nyalon _!'_

.

.

Land Rover mengilap yang dilajukan Chanyeol masuk ke halaman rumah ketika waktu menunjukan jam makan malam. Baekhyun sudah siap di depan pintu utama dengan senyum terkembang dan mata berbinar. Ia sudah sangat siap dan percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Rambut yang dicat dan setelan piyama baru, dia benar-benar menggemaskan bahkan ketika menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya.

Chanyeol turun dan mengunci pintu mobil, menghampiri Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis di wajah kelelahannya yang sialnya tetap berhasil membuat yang lebih mungil belingsatan dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Baekhyun dipaksa kembali fokus ketika rasa hangat dari rengkuhan Chanyeol membuatnya terlena, secara naluriah kedua lengannya mengalung di pinggang kokoh pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku kangen," Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan matanya yang digarisi _eyeliner_ , ia mencebik dengan bibir yang telah dilapisi pengilap, dan ia lebih dari optimis Chanyeol akan menciumnya gemas sehabis ini. Karena tebak siapa yang bisa menolak bibir ceri Baekhyun? Tidak ada.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak, sebelah kanan mengusak surai sutera Baekhyun. Tangan kirinya mendorong bahu Baekhyun menjauh.

Tunggu, apa?

Apa tadi ia baru saja mengalami penolakan secara tersirat?

Maksudnya, apa benar Chanyeol tidak ingin menciumnya?!

"Cium—"

"Ayo masuk, udara dingin sekali disini. Aku ingin mandi lalu tidur."

Bibir manyun Baekhyun diterpa angin lalu. Rahang pria mungil itu jatuh bebas dihadapkan dengan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang melangkah menjauh menuju tangga. Pemikiran-pemikiran negatif singgah di benaknya tapi ia coba tepis dengan senyum kaku bercampur kesal. Pikirnya, apa Chanyeol tenggelam di lumpur sampai itu menutupi pandangannya? Atau dia dicakar kuskus sampai trauma melihat makhluk-makhluk mungil?

Sudut bibir Baekhyun berkedut. Ia tidak akan menyerah semudah ini.

Ia menaikkan lengan piyamanya sampai siku lalu turut mengikuti jejak Chanyeol ke ruang tidur. Ia melirik kulitnya yang lebih cerah setelah kemarin menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu makan siangnya di kolam susu. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan tekstur kulitnya sekarang sangatlah fantastis untuk Chanyeol sentuh. Dalam hati ia tertawa memikirkan Chanyeol tak akan berhasil melewatkan yang satu ini.

"Chanyeol, aku dataang~" pekiknya sembari mendorong pintu. Chanyeol yang baru selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi hanya melirik seraya mengangguk. Ia yang telah siap dengan piyama garis cokelatnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh di ranjang berkelambu mereka.

"Bisakah kau matikan lampunya?" pinta Chanyeol dengan kedua mata tertutup. Baekhyun menekan saklar dan seketika kamar mereka menjadi remang-remang. Hanya ada penerangan kecil berupa lampu tidur di atas nakas.

 _Tidak masalah, Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang tidak melihat, tapi dia bisa merasakan kulitmu ini!_

Baekhyun mendekat ke ranjang dan menyibak kelambu. Pria mungil itu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah tubuh Chanyeol tanpa adanya jarak berarti. Ia dengan sengaja meletakkan lengannya ke bawah dagu Chanyeol, meminta perhatian.

 _Ayo rasakan, Chanyeol! Rasakan kulitku!_

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu dengan bobot tangan Baekhyun, beralih memunggungi lelaki itu. Baekhyun berdecih. Ia menempatkan kakinya ke atas tubuh Chanyeol dan tangannya menggenggam lengan idealnya. Tubuhnya otomatis menempel pada punggung yang lebih tinggi, membuat Chanyeol membuang napas dan menyentuh kaki telanjang Baekhyun yang ada di depan perutnya.

Ayolah, posisi ini sungguh aneh.

Sedangkan yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun sekarang adalah: _"AKHIRNYA KAU PEGANG JUGA AKU HAHAHA. RASAKAN ITU, CHANYEOL! RASAKAN BETAPA LEMBUTNYA AKU!"_

Manusia aneh.

Memang.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu menempatkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sedang _heat_ , huh?" suaranya terdengar agak marah.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang suasana hatinya tak pernah stabil merasa tersinggung sekarang. Ia menggeram, "Kau pikir aku binatang?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menempeliku seperti itu? Aku lelah sehabis bekerja, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Aku pacarmu, apa salahnya aku bermanja-manja padamu?"

"Tidak akan salah kalau kau tahu waktu!"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau berteriak padaku!"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lama dengan wajah lelahnya. Sedang Baekhyun menatapnya balik dengan pandangan terluka yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayolah, haruskah kita membahas ini sekarang? Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat."

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Menahan kesal ketika Chanyeol memunggunginya kembali dan pergi tidur. Dia berteriak, "Kau bajingan, Chanyeol!" dan ikut memunggungi punggung kekasihnya. Matanya berair karena kesal dengan situasi yang ada.

Pria mungil itu kini mempertanyakan kembali perasaan yang Chanyeol miliki untuknya. _Apa benar masih ada?_

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menghela napas. Mencoba memahami posisi Chanyeol yang memang sedang kelelahan.

.

.

Sakitnya Baekhyun membawa dua dampak berbeda untuk Chanyeol. Yang pertama tentu saja perasaan sedih, tapi disaat yang bersamaan pula ia merasa terbantu. Karena dengan begini, Baekhyun terjebak di rumah sedangkan ia bisa mencari barang yang ia perlukan tanpa takut diusik si bawel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai membeli obat demam sirup dan beberapa plester kompres. Terkadang pria itu ingin tertawa akan fakta Baekhyun yang adalah seorang pria dewasa masih harus minum obat sirup. Dia selalu menolak mentah-mentah obat tablet dan kapsul dengan mata memelas dan bibir mengerucut. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Omong-omong soal Baekhyun, ia merasa bersalah telah berkelakuan seperti semalam kepadanya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaannya, hanya saja kemarin ia hanya terlalu bingung harus bersikap seperti apa sementara pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal yang membuatnya gelisah. Sedangkan ia tak ingin Baekhyun menyadari gelagat anehnya dan beralih menaruh curiga.

Tapi sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah pergi ke ATM untuk melakukan penarikan. Ia harus membelinya sekarang selagi ada kesempatan.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu ATM ketika hanya tersisa antrean satu orang di depannya. Hari ini Chanyeol membawa kartu yang tak biasanya ia bawa pergi, maka dari itu ketika wanita yang tadi antre di depannya tak sengaja menabrak dan menjatuhkan kartu masing-masing, Chanyeol kebingungan.

"...yang mana milikku?"

"Mas, coba saja keduanya. Saya akan di sini menunggu Mas."

Perempuan berlipstik merah darah itu mengedip dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kikuk.

Ugh, apa ia baru saja digombali? Mengerikan.

Chanyeol memasukkan kartu ke mesin ATM, memasukkan pin dan memilih nominal yang akan ia ambil. Tapi ketika ia menekan tombol, kartunya kembali keluar dari mesin. Chanyeol mengedip dua kali dengan tampang bodoh. Dia melakukan ulang hal yang sama dan itu berakhir sama pula. Lalu Chanyeol dengan lugunya berpikir, ini mungkin kartu milik perempuan itu dan saldonya tidak mencukupi jadinya kartunya terus keluar dari mesin.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol mencoba kartu yang satunya lagi. Ia memasukkan pin tapi yang terjadi adalah pemberitahuan bahwa pin yang ia masukkan salah. Alis Chanyeol menyatu. Kalau begitu sudah pasti yang ini bukan miliknya. Dengan senyum meminta maaf Chanyeol mengembalikan kartu si wanita. Dan pura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan mesin ATM ketika wanita itu berucap, "Mas kalau masih ada perlu sama saya, saya tunggu di kafe seberang, ya?" dengan mendayu.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin bergidik ketika pintu ruang ATM ditutup dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri di sana. Namun ia sesegera mungkin menepis ingatannya soal kejadian barusan dengan kembali mencurahkan atensi pada mesin ATM yang berdiri di depan ujung sepatu larinya. Semua yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan ini dan pergi dari sini. Ia kembali memasukkan kartunya ke mesin, memilih bahasa, menekan pin, dan dihadapkan pada pilihan transaksi. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol menekan opsi saldo.

" _What the fuck is THIS?"_

Saldonya mencapai limit.

Tepat berada di angka dua puluh ribu won.

Lebih tepatnya— 20.600 won.

Chanyeol seketika merasakan badannya mendadak _meriang_.

.

.

Keadaan dalam Bank memang tidak terlalu ramai karena ini merupakan jam sibuk orang-orang perkantoran. Chanyeol agaknya menyukuri pekerjaannya yang fleksibel terhadap jam kerja, karena dengan begitu sebagai orang yang tak suka dikekang Chanyeol berhak berlega hati bahwa ia bisa pergi ke kantor redaksi bahkan hanya sekali dalam seminggu.

Akan tetapi, kendati pun orang yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya ini terhitung tak banyak, tapi mereka menjadikan Chanyeol pusat perhatian. Dan tentu saja perkara tersebut membuat Chanyeol gugup dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tali tas belanjaannya. Sebuah cap yang membuat orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandang padanya— Piaget. Ia baru saja kembali dari outlet perhiasan dan datang ke bank untuk mengusut masalah penyusutan jumlah di tabungannya.

"Nomor antrian 28 di konter 7," kata suara di pengeras suara.

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruang antrean dan semua mata yang melihatnya. Ia dihadapkan oleh seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap dan bermata mirip rusa sebagai tellernya. Orang itu menyapa ramah dan hanya Chanyeol jawab dengan senyum seadanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ya, saya mau melakukan pengaduan." Chanyeol menjawab tenang seperti bukan orang yang baru saja kehilangan uang puluhan juta won di tabungannya. Tak heran, deretan kartu ATM dalam dompetnya adalah _backup_ yang menjanjikan untuk tetap menopang hidupnya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjelaskan semua kejadian beberapa waktu ke belakang dengan rinci. Sedangkan si teller menyimak dengan seksama. Matanya yang jernih menelisik pada paras rupawan Chanyeol yang tegas. Tulang rahangnya adalah poin tambah. Jika orang ini adalah tuan kaya raya, sudah dipastikan ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk menjadikan pria ini yang baru.

"Jadi, berapa jumlah kehilangan Anda?" Pancing pria itu.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir, "Sekitar tujuh puluh delapan juta?"

 _FOR MERCY'S SAKE! Orang ini puluh-jutawan!_

Jiwa _gold digger_ dalam diri si teller berkobar-kobar seperti si jago merah. Matanya yang memang jernih semakin berkilap ketika dipertemukan dengan takdir yang—baginya—luar biasa adil.

Dengan senyum dikulum ia menyelutuk, "Tuan masih muda tapi sudah sukses. Benar-benar pria idaman."

Chanyeol hanya haha-hehe saja. Puas dapat pujian.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kasus saya ditangani secepatnya?"

Teller tersebut tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk. "Tuan hanya perlu mengisi format yang ada," katanya sembari mendorong secarik kertas pada Chanyeol lewat lubang kaca. Pada waktu Chanyeol berkutat dengan pulpen dan kertas, teller pria itu mengambil kertas lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari suatu kotak di meja kerjanya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Chanyeol selesai dengan formulirnya dan mengembalikan itu pada si mata rusa.

"Begini, Tuan." Pria itu bertumpu tangan di meja, mencondongkan tubuh pada Chanyeol. "Pengaduan yang Tuan ajukan akan pihak Bank klarifikasi dahulu sebelum akhirnya diproses dengan bantuan lembaga hukum. Saya akan memberikan kartu nama saya demi memudahkan komunikasi kami dengan Tuan. Harap diterima."

 _Komunikasi lancar—pertemuan lancar—hubungan kita akan menakjubkan, Tuan Park Chanyeol!_

Chanyeol mengedip ketika selembar kartu nama kini berada di genggamannya. Bersama sebuah telapak tangan putih halus yang sedikit meremas tangannya.

"Uh, jadi?" Chanyeol merasa linglung. "Luhan-ssi?"

"Ya!" Luhan menanggapi antusias.

"Saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

.

.

Ini adalah hari mencuci.

Atau memang, setiap hari adalah hari mencuci untuk Baekhyun.

Rumah dalam keadaan kosong ketika Baekhyun sedang memutari bagian-bagiannya untuk mencari pakaian kotor yang biasanya tersebar sampai ke kamar tamu. Entah bagaimana itu terjadi. Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Omong-omong, Chanyeol sedang ke kantor untuk menunjukkan hasil jepretannya pada bagian penyuntingan.

Demam yang ia alami kemarin sebab menangis semalam suntuk kini telah reda. Obat sirup memang mujarab tak ada duanya.

Sederetan buku literatur di lemari kaca dilewatinya ketika ia menangkap jaket Chanyeol yang teronggok di meja kerja pria itu. Ketika diangkat, ternyata ada sebuah ponsel. Itu milik Chanyeol. Dia pasti melupakannya karena tadi berangkat dengan teburu-buru.

Seringai Baekhyun muncul.

 _Muehehehe._

Ia menyambar ponsel itu dengan tangan kanan selagi yang kiri mendekap jaket Chanyeol di dada. Keranjang pakaian yang ia bawa berkeliling tadi ia tinggalkan di samping kasur air yang sering Chanyeol gunakan setelah lelah mengedit. Sedangkan ia menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal di dekat akuarium Kobuki—kura-kura peliharaan Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan, apa Kobuki sedang _kawin_?" Baekhyun memekik. Melihat Kobuki sedang tumpang tindih dengan pasangan kura-kuranya yang merupakan milik Baekhyun, Hotaru.

Baekhyun mengusap layar ponsel. Ada beberapa notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab yang langsung menarik perhatiannya. Tumben sekali, ia pikir.

Nomor tak dikenal.

Dua panggilan masuk dan satu panggilan keluar ke nomor yang sama. Itu adalah log terakhir yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Dan itu terjadi jam 10 tadi malam, di saat ia sudah terlelap. Baekhyun memandangi nomor tersebut dengan tatapan menelisik. Mencoba mengingat relasi nomor tersebut tapi yang ia dapat adalah dingin. Deret angka ini benar-benar asing untuknya.

Suara benturan kaca dengan benda keras membuatnya berjingkat. Pemikirannya pecah seketika. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Kobuki ada dalam keadaan terlentang di atas cangkangnya. Baekhyun terkekeh karena merasa sedikit terhibur.

"Bahkan Kobuki yang baru dipertemukan dengan Hotaru dua bulan lalu sudah melakukannya seintim itu," ratapnya nelangsa.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih segera menyelesaikan tugas mencucinya daripada ambil pusing soal nomor asing itu. Ia melangkah menuju ruang cuci di ujung koridor lantai satu, membawa serta keranjang cucinya dan jaket Chanyeol. Sedangkan ponsel Chanyeol ia tinggalkan begitu saja di meja kerja tadi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang cuci dengan sedikit tenaga karena pintu ini memang lumayan berat. Ia mendekati mesin cuci dan memeriksa kantung-kantung yang ada sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam mesin. Gerak motoriknya berhenti ketika tangannya meraba sesuatu di dalam kantung jaket Chanyeol yang ia ambil di ruangan tadi.

Sebuah kartu nama.

"Xi.. Luhan?"

Dengan nomor yang sama persis dengan yang ada di lognya.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis si pria mungil.

"Oh begitu, sudah berani main di belakang rupanya," gigi Baekhyun bergemeletuk. "Belum tahu siapa Byun Baekhyun rupanya."

.

.

 _1 panggilan masuk.._

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melakukan _editing_ di ruang tengah. Ia menimbang-nimbang akan ia angkat atau kah ia biarkan saja panggilan yang datang dari nomor asing yang membuat mereka bertengkar sampai sekarang.

Jadi, setelah hari di mana Baekhyun menemukan kartu nama seorang Xi Luhan di saku jaket Chanyeol, mereka terlibat perang dingin. Itu semua diawali oleh mengamuknya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang (lagi-lagi) baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dapur tempat mereka beradu mulut menjadi sebuah kekacauan yang benar-benar bencana. Garpu di lantai halnya seperti paku yang bisa melukai telapak kaki Chanyeol kapan pun ia mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Bahkan sebilah pisau pun tak segan Baekhyun acungkan di depan wajah Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mencoba menjelaskan.

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, berdiam-diaman karena satu pun tak ingin memulai pembicaraan pada masing-masing pasangan. Bahkan Chanyeol harus rela tidur di kasur airnya yang mulai tak mengembang karena terlalu sering ia letakkan benda-benda berat. Mereka telah pisah ranjang selama dua malam.

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel itu dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Sebisa mungkin membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari ponselnya telah dicuri. Ia berjalan dengan menjinjit. Padahal ia tidak akan melewati Chanyeol karena pintu kamarnya tepat ada di belakang punggungnya sekarang.

Manusia aneh bagian dua.

Ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup heran. Baekhyun secepat kilat menggeser sensor hijau tanda mengangkat telepon.

"Ah astaga, akhirnya kau mengangkat juga," suara di seberang sana terdengar lega. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. _Oh jadi begini suara si Xi Luhan itu._

"Um, jadi.. kita jadi bertemu sore ini?"

 _APA?_

 _MEREKA MAU BERTEMU?_

 _JADI SI PARK ITU MEMANFAATKAN MOMEN BERTENGKAR KAMI UNTUK DAPAT BERTEMU DENGAN PHO TIDAK TAHU DIRI INI?_

Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Baekhyun memutar otak, bagaimana pun caranya ia harus melabrak pria tidak tahu malu ini agar berhenti merusak kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Rumah tangga? Kalian bahkan belum menikah, bisik pemikiran rasional dalam dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya omong kosong—yang sialnya telak kebenarannya—dan beralih mengacuhkan perih di jantungnya yang berdenyut.

Bagai seorang atlet karate, Baekhyun berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dengan heboh, lalu menempatkan kepalanya dalam posisi menggantung di pinggir ranjang. Membuatnya terlihat seperti kepala buntung karena tubuhnya tertutup kelambu yang belum ia naikkan. Setahunya, cara ini cukup berhasil untuk membuat suaranya menjadi lebih berat. Dan membuatnya pusing juga, sih.

"Hm hm," Ia berdeham. Dan sungguh itu terdengar aneh. "Tentu saja Xi Luhan-ssi, jadi dimana dan kapan tepatnya?"

"Chanyeol, bukan kah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak menjadi terlalu formal?" Luhan merajuk dengan suaranya yang diimut-imutkan. Baekhyun bersumpah itu adalah _aegyo_ terburuk setelah milik Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, jadi?" Baekhyun coba mempercepat, karena kepalanya serius makin pusing sekarang. Kalau ia masih ada di posisi ini untuk beberapa menit ke depan, sudah bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan menemukannya suatu saat nanti dalam keadaan teler dan mulut berbusa. Oke, hiperbolis yang cukup masuk di akal.

"Bagaimana jika di Nourriture jam 3 nanti?"

"Aku akan di sana."

"Siap, Kapten!" Luhan terkikik, Baekhyun refleks mengernyih jijik. "Omong-omong ada apa dengan suaramu? Terdengar berbeda."

"Aku.. sedang radang."

"Rendang?"

"Radang."

"Oke, mungkin maksudmu radang. Aku bisa mengerti di keadaan seperti itu memang sulit berucap dengan benar."

 _What the heck? Mungkin kau yang punya kesulitan dalam pendengaran, Kakek Tuli Tukang Goda_ , maki Baekhyun keki.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu, Chanyeol."

Dan panggilan diputus Baekhyun.

Muak.

Dan.. mual juga.

Baekhyun pelan-pelan bangkit dari posisi awlannya, seperti seorang manula ia bertingkah. Ia terbatuk dua kali lalu meraih ponsel miliknya yang ada di nakas. Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Ia melakukan panggilan pada Jongdae untuk meminta lelaki itu menemaninya bertemu dengan si Luhan itu. Ia tentu tidak mau repot-repot mencari bus atau taksi kalau ada teman yang bisa kau tebengi.

Pukul 2.45 PM, Jongdae sudah mengelakson dan bagusnya Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pergi. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya skeptis dari depan TV. Chanyeol mungkin mau bertanya, tapi bagaimana pun mereka sedang berkelahi. Selama itu terjadi, komunikasi mereka benar-benar hanya sejumput harapan kosong.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh padanya. Yang ia tahu, lelaki itu sudah pergi entah kemana dengan entah siapa.

Perjalanan yang Baekhyun dan Jongdae tempuh untuk sampai di tempat pertemuan memakan waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit karena perumahan Baekhyun terbilang ada di pusat kota. Jongdae sudah tahu perihal pertengkaran Baekhyun dan pacarnya. Semua tanpa terkecuali, karena Baekhyun adalah seorang yang ember terlebih kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Mobil Jongdae terparkir rapi di pelataran gedung. Baekhyun mendahului masuk, tidak sabar melihat rupa Luhan lalu mencakarnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang lentik. Jongdae menyusul di belakang seperti anak itik. Baekhyun segera menghampiri bagian reservasi dan menanyakan meja atas nama Xi Luhan. Ia diarahkan kepada meja yang agak jauh dari pintu utama, ke meja yang ditempati seorang pria berparas ayu berponi.

Dua gelas sampanye ada di meja.

Apa yang dia pikirkan dengan alkohol di sore hari terik begini?

Baekhyun meradang. Ia berdiri angkuh di hadapan Luhan yang menatapnya bingung, membuka botol sampanye dan menumpahkan isinya di atas rambut cokelat Luhan yang tadinya tampak halus. Sekarang.. lengket, mungkin?

"Berhenti jadi PHO, Pak Tua!" Baekhyun menggertak.

Luhan yang tidak terima diperlakukan demikian pun membalas Baekhyun, mencakar pipi Baekhyun dengan kukunya yang panjang.

Sial, jalang ini mencuri _start_! Bagian mencakar harusnya jadi milikku!

Mengabaikan rasa perih di pipinya yang tergores, Baekhyun kembali melakukan perlawanan. Dikarenakan tidak sudi menjenggut rambut Luhan yang basah, ia harus mengambil tisu dulu untuk melakukannya. Secara tak terduga, sebelum Baekhyun sempat merealisasikan keinginannya Luhan lagi-lagi mencuri idenya. Baekhyun menjerit dan menampar tangan Luhan yang ada di rambutnya.

Satu hal yang membuat orang-orang tercengang setelahnya adalah Baekhyun mengaum.

Ya, mengaum seperti singa.

Lalu Jongdae berpikir Baekhyun kerasukan roh singa penjaga restoran ini.

"S-siluman singa!" Seseorang memekik dari mejanya, membuat yang lain kalang kabut ketika menyadari ucapan orang itu mungkin ada benarnya. Ayolah, mereka tidak mengenal kerasukan sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Tapi 'kan Baekhyun tidak kerasukan?

Ah, masa bodoh.

"Hee.. siluman singa, eh? Bahkan aku tidak takut meskipun kau pacarnya Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku memang pacarnya, Brengsek!"

Lalu mereka terlibat di _cat fight_ yang menguras darah, keringat, bedak, juga perhatian khalayak. Apalagi setelah Jongdae ikut bergabung karena wajahnya tak sengaja kena pukul oleh Baekhyun yang menggila. Dua jam berlalu dan mereka masih belum selesai, tidak ada orang yang berani menengahi karena takut bernasib sama seperti Jongdae.

Setelah perutnya tak sengaja kena sikut oleh Luhan, Jongdae mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang kini bergulat sampai berguling-guling di lantai, Jongdae berpikir untuk tidak ikut campur lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia pulang dan memikirkan kelanjutan persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun akan ia perpanjang atau tidak setelah masalah ini.

Lalu Jongdae pulang begitu saja setelah menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sedang heboh mencekik Luhan untuk melakukan pamitan.

Manusia aneh bagian tiga.

Setelah Jongdae menghilang ditelan rinai hujan di luaran, Baekhyun dan Luhan tak lama selesai. Penyebabnya adalah Luhan yang sudah babak belur kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya sudah seperti orang yang sehabis diculik, 'dipakai' ramai-ramai, lalu dihabisi sampai mati.

Itu lah Baekhyun, bertarung sendiri tetapi dampaknya pada korban sudah seperti ditiban ribuan bison.

Baekhyun memasang seringai di wajahnya yang hancur lebam. Kalau ia dibilang siluman singa, si Luhan ini sudah pasti siluman kucing. Karena daritadi kerjaannya mencakar terus, perih 'kan pipi (yang sudah tidak) mulusnya.

Pria mungil itu lalu menjauh dari tubuh Luhan, meninggalkannya tanpa mau tanggung jawab atas kerusakan yang ada. Toh, mereka tak akan minta ganti rugi. Buktinya, para pekerja sekarang malah memberinya jalan keluar dengan senyum kaku.

Hujan masih sangat deras ketika Baekhyun keluar dari restoran. Ia tak punya pilihan selain hujan-hujanan dan kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan kuyup dan mengerikan. Ia tidak bawa uang sepeser pun karena berpikir Jongdae akan setia padanya sampai akhir.

Tapi nyatanya?

Baekhyun menghela napas.

Sahabatnya bahkan pergi meninggalkannya. Apa jadinya dengan Chanyeol? Lelaki itu hanya pacarnya yang tak pernah berniat membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Chanyeol bisa menyuruhnya angkat kaki dari rumah pria itu kapan saja.

"Aku bukan apa-apa untuknya.."

Suara Baekhyun yang gamang habis ditelan desah hujan malam itu. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka kesakitan ditempa hujan yang seakan beramai-ramai menyudutkannya. Jarak antara rumahnya dan restoran tak pula memberinya keuntungan. Kakinya sudah sangat pegal karena sebelumnya harus menahan bobot tubuhnya yang hampir luruh setiap Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya merelakan Chanyeol demi kebahagiannya.

Baekhyun serasa ditampar.

Luhan mungkin benar, ia bukan lagi kebahagiaan Chanyeol.

Ia hanya harus menunggu pria itu mengusirnya dan melihatnya hidup bak mayat hidup di kemudian hari.

Tubuh Baekhyun menggigil, hujan malam ini benar-benar dingin dan menembus semua pori kulitnya. Suhu dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang, membuat ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan jalannya atau menunggu fajar esok hari di halte bus seperti seorang tunawisma.

Ketika ia sampai di halaman rumah, ia melihat pintu tertutup rapat dan lampu terang benderang di dalam rumah. Cukup meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tiada niat sedikit pun untuk mencarinya. Tentu saja, kenapa Chanyeol harus repot –repot mencarinya? Toh, ia tak lagi diinginkan.

Air mata Baekhyun yang tersamarkan hujan mengalir kian deras.

Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol.

 _Krieet._

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu penuh goresan? Kau berkelahi—"

 _Plak!_

"Lebih baik kau simpan semua kepura-puraanmu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membelalak menatap Baekhyun yang kini terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat. Keadaan pria mungilnya jauh dari kata baik, Chanyeol tidak berani memperkirakan apa yang baru saja menimpanya. Yang jelas, hati Chanyeol jelas menangis melihat keadaan yang tersuguh di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh tatapan kasihanmu, menyingkir dari jalanku!" Baekhyun mencoba mendorong yang lebih tinggi, tapi jadinya pria itu malah menggenggam lengannya. Meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun tertawa sarkastis.

"Kau mau apa menahanku? Untuk meyakinkan bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja meskipun nyatanya kau bahkan hanya bermain-main terhadap aku?" Baekhyun mendecih. "Tiga tahun yang sia-sia untuk menunggumu menikahiku, harusnya aku tahu kau memang bukan orangnya!"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius padamu!"

"Lalu mana buktinya? Kau hanya bisa berjanji tanpa ingin menepati! Mana kehidupan yang kau tawarkan padaku dulu? Bahkan hatimu saja kau bagi dua untuk jalang itu!"

Cengkramannya mengendur, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk mengempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan pergi ke kamar mereka berdua untuk berkemas. Ia telah memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di rumah orang tuanya.

 _Pulangkan saja.. aku pada ibuku.. atau ayahku.._

Baekhyun memilah-milah tas belanjanya yang datang dari _brand_ paling terkenal lalu membawanya pergi. Tak menghiraukan pakaian-pakaiannya yang ada di lemari karena _pfft—_ siapa yang butuh pakaian kuno kalau dia sudah punya yang baru dan terlebih lagi gratisan? Baekhyun jelas tidak.

Meskipun sedang bertengkar, prinsip ekonomi tidak boleh dilupakan.

.

.

Chanyeol mengela napas menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan payung perusahaannya yang kuning-putih. Ini seperti acara kabur dari rumah yang diberi sponsor. Chanyeol menggeleng akan pikiran melanturnya. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu.

Rambutnya semakin sedap dipandang.

Kulitnya semakin lembut dan kenyal.

Wanginya bahkan masih tercium meskipun raganya sudah tak disini.

Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya akan acara lamaran yang sedang ia persiapkan untuk Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang pria itu pergi.. dengan berkantung-kantung belanjaan merek terkenal di sepanjang lengannya.

Darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan itu semua? Seingatnya Baekhyun memang orang yang suka berfoya-foya, tapi dia sangat anti menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Dia sangat pelit. Bahkan paman Donald bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba tak peduli dan memilih melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mereka. Ia menyusuri keadaan kamar yang sepi. Ia berkedip menyadari bahwa Baekhyun bahkan tak membawa pun sepotong bajunya di lemari. Koper yang ia gunakan untuk pindahan tiga tahun lalu pun tergeletak begitu saja diatas lemari. Oh kalau yang itu Chanyeol bisa paham, mungkin Baekhyun tidak bisa mencapainya jadi daripada susah lebih baik tidak usah mencoba. Tipikal Baekhyun sekali.

Kaki Chanyeol tersandung ketika ia melangkah di dekat tempat tidur, ia mendapati tas-tas belanjaan berserakan di atas lantai. Mengerumuni kakinnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyadari siapa pemiliknya. Siapa lagi. Didorong rasa penasaran, Chanyeol mengangkat salah satu dari mereka, mengambil struk belanjanya dan hampir jantungan melihat nama barang dan harganya.

Boneka tangan gajah, 56.000 won.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun, sih?"

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Chanyeol tak kalah kaget.

Waktu transaksi.

Itu adalah tepat setelah keberangkatannya untuk dinas memotret kuskus beruang. Jadi yang satu ini sudah pasti— Baekhyun menggunakan kartu ATM miliknya untuk membeli semua barang-barang mahal yang sialnya tak berguna. Chanyeol memijat pelipis karena tiba-tiba diserang migrain.

Hidup dengan Baekhyun memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Panggilan dari Baekhyun.

 _Well_ , waktu yang cukup singkat untuk berbaikan.

"Halo—"

"CHANYEOL, jemput aku di halte! Disini sangat dingin dan aku kira tidak akan ada bus atau taksi yang lewat karena hujannya terlalu besar~"

Apa tadi ia baru saja mendengar Baekhyun merengek? Maksudnya— benar-benar merengek?

"Aku akan ada di sana kurang dari sepuluh menit oke? Lakukan apa pun yang bisa membuat dirimu hangat. Jangan panik dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh."

"I-iya.."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan Chanyeol segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju halte di dekat persimpangan kompleks. Ia turun dari mobil dan membantu mengangkut barang bawaan Baekhyun ke kursi belakang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu langsung menyamankan diri di bangku penumpang dengan kepala menyandar di kaca.

"Antar aku ke rumah Ibuku." Titahnya selepas Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Selama perjalanan tak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Hanya suara hujan yang setia menemani. Chanyeol diam-diam melirik Baekhyun yang tampak melamun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tujuannya. Kebenarannya ia hanya membawa anak itu berputar-putar daerah kompleks. Keuntungan tersindiri baginya mengetahui dengan jelas fakta bahwa Baekhyun sampai sekarang belum juga mengingat keseluruhan daerah perumahan ini. Ia pikir, ini mungkin saat yang tepat untuk bicara.

Atau mungkin.. menggoda?

"Bajumu bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari Baekhyun berupa lirikan malu. "Kulitmu juga menjadi lebih halus, apa baru perawatan?"

"Ah rambutmu juga berubah, kau ganti lebih cerah, ya?

"Oh _eyeliner_ mu tidak luntur, kau pasti memilih dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Isi hati Baekhyun saat ini: " _Ya Tuhan, akhirnya Chanyeol menyadarinya juga! Ingin sekali ku peluk tubuh atletnya kalau tidak ingat aku sedang merajuk sekarang!_

"Dan sudah pasti mahal-mahal 'kan? Untung tidak pakai uangmu sendiri," Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang seketika menegang lalu merengut. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas sampai Chanyeol tak tahan ingin menciumnya.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, menghiraukan pandangan bertanya-tanya yang lebih mungil. Dia melepas jaketnya, memakaikan itu di tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Ia mengambil tisu lalu menyeka air yang ada di wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah ditatap sedemikian dalam oleh kekasih tiangnya.

"Luhan hanya teller bank, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengedip jengkel. _Apa itu? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba membicarakan orang itu?_

"Sepulang dari pekerjaanku memfoto kuskus, aku berencana memberikanmu sesuatu. Aku dipusingkan oleh banyak hal sehingga aku sukar fokus. Aku minta maaf baru menyadarinya sekarang."

"O-oh, tidak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah memakai kartumu tanpa izin. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan." Baekhyun melunak.

"Tidak Baekhyun, ini salahku."

"Tidak! Ini adalah salahku."

"Tidak. Ini ADALAH salaku!"

"TIDAK! Salahku!

"SALAHKU!"

"Aku tidak percaya kita berdebat lagi hanya untuk memperebutkan siapa yang salah!" Baekhyun berteriak, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Maaf—"

"Kau mau ku pukul?"

Chanyeol nyengir, "Oke, damai."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. "Jadi? Luhan itu?"

"Dia teller yang menangani kasusku saat aku ingin mencari tahu siapa yang memakai tabunganku sampai ke titik nominal penghabisan. Dia memberi kartu nama untuk memudahkan komunikasi kami soal aduanku."

"Tapi dia tertarik padamu."

"Dan aku tak peduli. Lagipula aku punya Baekhyun yang paling kucintai."

Baekhyun memeletkan lidah. "Gombal."

"Kalau yang ini masih gombal?"

Baekhyun menoleh, terkesiap mendapati sebuah cincin kini disodorkan Chanyeol kepada dirinya dengan tatapan tajam yang memikat. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya, dan akhirnya mengucapkan kata itu.

" _Will you marry me_?"

Dan itu dia.

Baekhyun tak berucap tapi mengangguk. Air matanya mengembun di pelupuk mata, membuktikan seberapa terharunya ia dengan apa yang lebih tinggi lakukan padanya.

Cincin itu terpasang di jari manisnya. Sungguh pas dan cantik.

"Tapi, Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

"Kita tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi, sayang."

Baekhyun merona.

"Jadi, kita menikah?"

"Ya, kita menikah."

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
